vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Onimaru
Summary Takeshi is the primary antagonist of Yaiba. Originally a gifted high school swordsman, he was humiliated by Yaiba who attempted to challenge him and eventually they became bitter rivals. Obsessed with beating Yaiba, Onimaru discovered in a secret cellar of his house the Legendary Fujin Sword, and attempted to master it, turning himself into a powerful and large Oni bent on killing Yaiba and conquering the whole World. He was eventually freed by his influence at the end of the Yamata no Orochi arc after Yaiba cut off his oni horns. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A or 9-C '''| '''7-A | 5-B '''| '''5-B Name: Takeshi Onimaru Origin: Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 15 in Nobunaga Tournament Arc Classification: Human; Swordsman; Oni; Fuujin incarnation Powers and Abilities: Peak human to superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes; Skilled Swordsmanship; Energy attacks with demon swords; Can summon black oni; Sorcery; Necromancy; Hypnosis; Wind manipulation with Fuujin-ken Attack Potency: Street Level+ | Large Building Level with normal Fuujin Ha, Mountain Level with Tornado Slash (drilled through the Earth’s surface) | Planet Level | City-block Level with weaker attacks, Planet Level with Full-Moon Slash Speed: At least Hypersonic+, potentially Massively Hypersonic (faster than a healed Yaiba who blocked the attack of a ‘lightning fast’ Plasma while seriously injured) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Superhuman Durability: At least Building Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds to thousands of meters with energy attacks Intelligence: Skilled combatant, very intelligent strategist, had Spiderman finding out Kaguya’s weaknesses before fighting her, outlined a plan to prolong the battle against Kaguya until she ran out of extract, tricked the people of the Underworld. Weaknesses: Can be quite arrogant and overconfident; lose all his oni powers once his horns are cut off Key: With Shinai or Bokken | With Fuujin-ken | With Fuurai Bazooka | With Maou-ken Swords Fujin Sword (風神剣): The Sword of Fuujin, the God of Wind, an ancient heirloom of the Onimaru family, kept in a dungeon under Onimaru's home. Thanks to this sword, Takeshi merged with Fuujin and became an Oni. He kept the blade as his weapon of choice during most of the series, and even though it was snapped in half during the Onimaru's Fortress Arc it was repaired. He eventually gave the sword to Yaiba during the Kaguya arc. Demon King Sword (魔王剣 Maoken): A fiendish weapon of incredible power forged by Kaguya and is the evil counterpart of the Supreme King Sword. This blade can turn the evil spirit of the user into energy blasts capable of erasing all life from the Earth. When fully unleashed the blade turns into black energy. Other Equipment Fuurai Bazooka: A bazooka that utilizes full powers of the Raijin Orb and Fuujin Orb to release a massive and destructive energy blast capable of destroying a planet. Techniques Fuujin Ha (風神波 Wind God Wave): First used by Onimaru to defeat Yaiba on the school grounds, consist in a blast of wind shot from the sword's tip. It was named during the battle against Yaiba at the fortress. Wind Blade: A variation of the Fuujin Ha and Onimaru's most common attack: a crescent shaped bullet of air capable of slashing through buildings. Tatsumaki Giri (竜巻斬り Tornado Slash): Onimaru's trump card, developed under Kanabo's advice. Onimaru extends the arm holding the sword of Fuujin and spins on himself as he release more and more energy, creating a huge tornado which he then throws at his enemy like a drilling beam of energy. When first used was powerful enough to perforate Mount Fuji and rise as far as space. Furaijinha (風雷神波 Thunder-Wind Gods Wave): A powerful combined attack that requires the combined energy of both the Raijin and Fujin Orbs to work. It was first used by Yaiba and Onimaru to defeat Gekko. Crescent Slash: The Maou-ken’s weakest attack. It resembles the Wind Blade in appearance, only black in colour and more powerful in destructive capacity. This attack can easily destroy one of the 8 heads of a dragon the size of Japan. Half-Moon Slash: The Maou-ken’s second strongest attack. Onimaru concentrates more dark energy into a giant dark sphere which he then throws at his enemy. This attack can easily destroy an island, making an explosion that can be seen from the atmosphere. Full-Moon Slash: The Maou-ken’s strongest attack, capable of destroying a planet in an instant (image). This attack is similar to the Half-Moon Slash, only lighter in colour and much more powerful. Yoko Ichimonji: An iaido technique which delivers and incredibly fast slash at the enemy with razor-sharp air, aimed at a vital spot. Onimaru first used this technique while fighting Yaiba on the Yamata no Orochi. Tojin (闘刃 Battle Sword): An illusionary technique, in which the user summons his fighting spirit in the form of a flurry of invisible but discernable blades which distracts the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Swordsmen Category:Wind Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7